Current light emitting diode (LED) lighting technology creates issues of glare and uniformity when designed to be longer than that of a typical extrusion. When two or more light fixtures currently used in the prior art are connected, they are typically not connected end to end. Moreover, the LEDs are not spaced evenly, i.e. there is an offset in the lighting pattern. The lack of symmetry may create undesirable lighting properties. In addition, hot spots may be created along the light fixture.
In addition, current LED lighting technology is generally difficult to mount in existing cabinets, coves or under cabinets where mounting is difficult. For example, the use of external brackets is not easily accessed. Moreover, the external brackets may add undue height to the overall fixture size.